Two Wrongs Make A Broken Heart
by My Dog. Cat
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by a demon while InuYasha is human and powerless. Note: There's an OC. In case you don't know what an OC is OC means other character, as in one that was created. Thanks Gabby for the correction! My bad
1. Chapter 1

**Yo~! Enjoy my lovely fanfiction! Probably the first one that I've EVER FINISHED! YAY!! *breaks party popper* :DDD Thanks right now for reading my story! You are amazing! x3**

**Please review. I love each and every review. Even if it says "OMFG YOU STORY SUCKS!!!!!!! STOP WRITING!!! OMG!!! MY EYES!!! UR CRAPPY STORY IS RUINING MY EYES!!!!"**

**~Kat**

* * *

"Tonight you're going to be human, aren't you?" Kagome asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"It _is _a new moon, isn't it?" InuYasha answered, for the millionth time as well. "We should go find a village. It would be safer." He held her closer, tighter.

"We'll be fine," she answered laughing a little. "Nothing's ever happened before." Kagome felt safe in InuYasha's lap, with his arms around her. She didn't want to move.

"You should go stay at a village. I'd hate myself if something happened to you."

"InuYasha, I'll be fine. Nothing will happen. I swear."

Kagome was 18. She graduated from high school and left her parent's house, though she did visit them sometimes. Instead of staying with them, she stayed with InuYasha. She couldn't imagine life without him. She couldn't remember how life without him was worth anything at all. She tried not to think of when he'd send her home to protect her. It always made Kagome flinch a little to think of the days that followed. How bored and lonely she was and how much she missed him.

The Shikon Jewel brought them together. If it hadn't been for Mistress Centipede dragging Kagome down the well, who knows she'd be with. Probably Hojo.

Hojo did eventually give up on Kagome and went off with some little hottie that he met at a bar. He didn't always go to bars, but he was gullible enough to believe a group of assholes when they told him that Kagome was throwing some huge party at a bar. When he met the new girl, he picked her over Kagome.

Last Kagome had heard, he had gotten the hottie pregnant. That was a year or two ago, so she wasn't sure what had happened to the now bad boy Hojo.

Shippo had come across a bunch of other kitsune and went with them. It was almost reluctantly, but he met a girl kitsune and fell in love with her.

Miroku and Sango, Kagome remembered, had gone off on a honeymoon, and Kirara had disappeared. She left often to do Lord knows what.

Myoga popped in and out from time to time, usually with Kirara.

Kaede had died shortly after all the jewel fragments were found. She had told Kagome and InuYasha shortly before that she was glad that they got along better now and that they had worked together to find the jewel shards.

InuYasha demanded that she would remove his prayer beads, but she refused. "Damn hag," he had called her when she died almost immediately afterwards. Kagome swore that she heard his voice break and that there was a tear in his eye, but she was too busy crying to be sure.

Kagome had almost asked what to do with the Shikon Jewel, but she couldn't get control of herself long enough.

Unsure of what else to do, she kept it around her neck.

Kagome held up the jewel and examined it. It flashed in the setting sunlight.

She was once told by Naraku that when the jewel was most beautiful when it was tainted with evil, but Kagome disagreed. Now that it was pure, completely pure, it was the most beautiful jewel that she had ever seen. "It's so pretty now."

"I think it's prettier when you're wearing it," InuYasha said quietly, kissing her neck.

At that instant, Kagome's heart jumped and all of her thoughts fled. She blushed.

InuYasha laughed once. "Better find some firewood to keep the _human_ from being scared."

Kagome got off his lap and left to look for firewood. "I'm going. I'm going." She knew that InuYasha would be following close behind. She didn't mind him following her around at night. In fact, she almost liked it. The nighttime scared her a little and he made her feel safe; almost like a toddler's blankie.

The leaves rustled, an owl "hooed" somewhere not too far away, and Kagome could hear a wolf howling in the distance. It made her think of Kouga.

Kouga, the wolf demon, had once claimed her as "his woman." Kagome wasn't honestly sure if she had ever liked him as more than a friend, or even was mildly infatuated with him. It didn't really matter anymore, thought; Naraku had killed him.

Kagome looked up into the sky. The sun was almost completely set, and she was sure that she had enough wood to last the night. She hurried back to find InuYasha where she had left him. His hair was black and his claws were normal fingers with normal nails. There seem to be nothing different with him. Even his usually golden eyes were human.

Quickly, Kagome started a small fire, fearing the darkness that stayed stubbornly for hours at a time.

She climbed back into his lap, watching the flames dance. The fire warmed her. Kagome's eyelids grew heavy. _Everything is perfect, _Kagome thought as she gave into sleep, nestled comfortably in InuYasha's arms.

Unfortunately, everything was not perfect. Somewhere, something is going wrong at any minute. Sometimes, Lady Luck leaves a place for a short amount of time and in that short amount of time, everything that can go wrong, does. For InuYasha and Kagome, Lady Luck just left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke, shivering. InuYasha's arms had relaxed over the hour or so that he had been asleep, and now they rested lightly on her legs. The fire was out, and there was no more wood.

_Well, there should be some wood not too far into the forest. It'll only take a bit, _she reassured herself. Trembling, Kagome stumbled into the dark forest.

Deeper and deeper she wandered, trying desperately hard to find some wood so she could get out of this god-forsaken forest. The only kind of wood, it seemed, were the trees. The lack of light didn't help at all. Kagome could feel the paranoia set in. She felt exposed and vulnerable. The wind blowing was voices whispering; the rustling leaves were something following her.

Maybe it wasn't paranoia, though. Maybe there was something following her. Maybe…

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, fearing for her life. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Something had lured her away from InuYasha when he couldn't protect her. "InuYasha! Please help me!" She sprinted through the forest, hoping and praying that he'd hear.

Where was her bow? Where was it?! If she had that bow and just one arrow, she'd be safe!

She could hear the demon following. She could hear its footsteps and feel its dark aura. "InuYasha!" She hoped that at least his name would protect her.

Vaguely, she could make out his shape. Her heart jumped, hoping. But, no. The demon grabbed her, dragging her to the forest. Kagome screamed his name louder, longer. She kicked, fought, struggled, and flailed. "InuYasha! Help me!" were the last things she said before the demon dragged her easily away.

* * *

InuYasha ran; he ran as fast as he could. He had heard her scream, her cries for help. He ran as fast as he could, pushing the extremes of human abilities, desperate to save her from the demon

The demon had blood-red eyes. From what InuYasha could see, it was ugly, but what evil demon wasn't? It grabbed Kagome from behind, as she was running toward him. Its dark grey – almost black – arms held her away from him. Its teeth looked hard enough to break rocks, and its arms looked as though they could crush Kagome with one small squeeze.

The demon pulled her effortlessly into the woods.

"Shit!" InuYasha cursed, realizing he wouldn't make it in time. He'd try anyway. With the next step that InuYasha took, he collapsed, too tired and weak to continue. He felt sick and dizzy; he was breathing to fast to get any air.

He tried to pull himself up, but his knees buckled, and he fell back down. "Kagome…" he groaned uselessly, "please come back…"

* * *

It was morning. InuYashawas back to normal; at least, he wasn't purely human anymore. His hair was white, his teeth were fangs, his eyes were gold, and his nails were claws. The best part was, his nose was back to being super sensitive.

He sniffed the air. He didn't smell Kagome. Wait, there were faint traces of Kagome. When InuYasha figured out where it was coming from, he dashed toward it.

Blurs of green and brown sped past...

Then stopped

_No, no, no, no! Shit! No! The can't be happening!_

Infront of InuYasha, bones were lying on the ground everywhere. They didn't look brittle and old, but fresh. Blood was spilled on the ground.

And it smelled exactly like Kagome.

* * *

**Yes, Yes. I know this is really short compared to the last one. Don't worry. The next chapter which is suuuper long makes up for it. :3**

**And sorry people for killing off Kagome. Girls, you and I both know that there is a part of us somewhere that hates her for whatever reason. Mine is that she gets InuYasha!**

**Sorry if you honestly love her, though. ^_~**

**AND YES~! SHE IS FREAKING DEAD~! **

**Heh, sorry. She is dead though. Please save the denial... TT~TT**

**Also, for those of you that are reading this chapter/story for the first time. Please, I am begging you, PLEASE do NOT abandon the story simply because I killed Kagome. Yes, yes we all love her -- except the people who are die-hard Kikyo fans, you might not like Kagome, and probably would read this story of having the sheer pleasure of her death -- but please do not leave my story because you are ticked. Please continue reading! The crappiness of Kagome's death is made up for along the way!!**

**Please review. I love your reviews with my heart. **

**My cold, cold heart...**

**The one that killed Kagome...**

**So please review!! ^^;**

**~Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am staying up late, like past midnight typing this one when I have school tomorrow! Why? Because I have a death wish! Just kidding! ^^ I finally finished the written (not typed) version of this story. I personally think it's awesome (sorry if I seem full of myself or anything). So yay! Thank God I have finally finished that. Maybe I'll be able to focus a bit more on my schoolwork instead of being anxious to finish the story!**

**Also, in response to some of your reviews (OMG I GOT REVIEWS!! *faint* THIS SITE IS WAAAY BETTER THAN MEDIA MINER!!! 8DDD ehm… sorry ^^; ).**

**Inume,**

**I'm not honestly sure if Kouga actually died. That part along with what everything else in the first chapter came from my own head because I, like a lot of you, have yet to read the manga (ITS SO FREAKING LONG!). The made up incidents include Inu and Kag (sorry, must hurry though! I have school tomorrow!) not yet being married, Kaede's death, Kouga's death, Hojo's girlfriend-thing (just thought it would be a kind of funny character change for him), Shippo finding a kitsune girlfriend, Kirara's lack of presence, Myoga following Kirara around, Miroku and Sango's honeymoon (that one is probably going to happen in the mange if it hasn't already happened…) and Kagome's fear of the nighttime. Thank you for the compliment, too! You have no idea how much it is appreciated!**

**Starfire1994,**

**Kikyo, she's a sweetie, but, honestly, I am truly for KagxInu, though I wish it were MexInu TT^TT **

**Honestly, though. I'd like to know what girl doesn't. Maybe Sesshomaru fans? I don't know…**

**Kikyo is cool. I'd probably be going for her if I had seen more of the positive relationship between them instead of just the negative, which the anime seems to give the most of.**

**And do not worry! I am going to continue. You will know when I am done when the girl has her own epilogue. The last chapter, just the first draft, is actually pretty sad. Just to warn you people!**

******Also, for those of you that are reading this chapter/story for the first time. Please, I am begging you, PLEASE do NOT abandon the story simply because I killed Kagome. Yes, yes we all love her -- except the people who are die-hard Kikyo fans, you might not like Kagome, and probably would read this story of having the sheer pleasure of her death -- but please do not leave my story because you are ticked. Please continue reading! The crappiness of Kagome's death is made up for along the way!!**  


**~Kat**

* * *

InuYasha stared in shock, unwilling to believe what he knew. Kagome was dead. He was oblivious to the girl, crying a little ways away from Kagome's remains.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I tried! I tried to save her, I did! I guess I didn't try hard enough." She was speaking into her knees, which were pulled up to her; her face was buried in them. Her brown hair hid all her features, except one; the cat ears protruding from her hair. She was trembling.

InuYasha paid little to no attention to the girl.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

"Wha-what happened to her?" he asked after he had realized the girl's presence.

The ground shook suddenly. The girl looked at InuYasha, petrified. "You have to go! Now!" The girl got up. "Leave!" Tears were still streaming down her eyes. "Go before he eats you too!"

InuYasha was torn. He wanted to gather up Kagome's few remains and bury them somewhere so she'd be at rest, but he needed the girl to tell him what happened.

The ground shook again. "Go!" the girl shrieked. If someone else died in front of her, she would probably commit suicide.

"Will you be here when I come back?"

The girl froze in surprise, then shook her head.

"Then get on," InuYasha commanded her after gathering up Kagome's remains. The girl scrambled onto his back. InuYasha left the demon before it appeared and brought the girl and Kagome's remains back to the campsite.

InuYasha?" the girl said shyly. InuYasha ignored her. He was busy burying the small amount of what was left of Kagome. "InuYasha?" the girl who was sitting by the fire, crawled to him.

"What," he said darkly.

"I'm sorry." Neither one was crying, there was only a lingering sense of sadness in the air. "I-I should have done something more. I'm sorry. I could have saved her and…"

"Would you knock it off!" the girl jumped in surprise. "I get that you're sorry and you feel like it's your fault and that you could have done more, but…" He couldn't finish. It was hard. He was partly scolding the girl and partly scolding himself. The girl's face twisted up; she was going to cry. InuYasha's heart ached. _This shouldn't be so hard. You know it's true._ "But she's dead! It's not going to bring her back! What's done is done and what isn't done isn't done!" InuYasha climbed out and carefully, but quickly, buried Kagome's remains.

The girl burst out in tears.

"Hey! No! Don't cry!" He wanted to comfort the half neko girl. To hold her. Not like he held Kagome, but as a friend trying to comfort a friend would.

She continued, unable to will herself to stop. He was afraid to touch her, to comfort her in anyway, afraid that he would make it worse. But she was _crying_. He had to help.

InuYasha scraped the rest of the dirt into the grave and, without thinking, walked up to the girl and pulled her onto his lap. She stopped crying, shocked by the sudden closeness. "Don't cry," he murmured softly, stroking her hair.

He realized now that he must be delusional. He saw that he was holding Kagome, stroking her hair, comforting her. InuYasha held her the way he had the night before. Kagome looked surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"Kagome, I missed you. I thought you were dead, and…" InuYasha trembled, trying to hold back his tears.

She is," Kagome replied stiffening a little. With that, InuYasha was dragged out of his perfect illusion. He was holding the girl as close as possible. She was staring straight into his eyes.

"What the hell?" InuYasha shouted, outraged. He stood up suddenly, dumping the girl off his lap. "I just met you and you let me think that you're Kagome?"

"No, I made you think that," the girl said quietly.

"What? What are you! Why would you do that!"

"Nothing. I'm nothing. Just some freak," the girl muttered. She got up off the ground and walked off. "I was just trying to help. I should probably get back to my husband, though. Or he'll kill me. Goodbye, InuYasha." Actually, she realized, he'll probably kill me when I get to him anyway.

"Hey! Wait! You still didn't tell me what happened to Kagome! What did you see?" He ran up in front of her, blocking her path. "I want to know what happened."

"And _I _want to live. Let me get back to my husband before he finds me!" The ground started shaking. _Thud…Thud…Thud… "_Here he comes now," the girl grumbled.

"Your husband is the _demon_?" _Thud…_

"Yeah." _Thud…_

"Shit. And that's what ate Kagome?"_ Thud…_

"Yeah." _Thud…__  
_"Shit. That means it ate the Shikon Jewel that was around Kagome's neck _Thud…_

"Wow, you're a quick one." The girl was still bitter from before.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. You get me out of here, away from the demon, and I'll tell you what happened." _Thud…_

"Hell, no! I'm killing that demon. It killed Kagome and took the Shikon Jewel." _Thud…_

"InuYasha, think about it! It ate the WHOLE JEWEL! Were you born yesterday?" _Thud…_

"Well, if you're _that _scared, let's go." InuYasha grabbed the girl and left in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Also, sorry if there are stupid mistakes. I am looking at the time right now and it is 1 AM. I am doomed tomorrow at school, to say the least. Please review, each one is treasured greatly! ^^**

**~Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, sorry for taking sooo long to update this chapter, last week, I had h1n1 (yes! SWINE FLU! IT SUCKS!!!) and mom would NOT let me on the computer. Whenever I did get on the computer, my mom disinfected the keyboard because she didn't want what I had. I was stuck out of school from the beginning of the week until the end, so needless to say, a LOT of homework built up. My friends missed me too, and I missed them, but tomorrow I get to finally see them since OVER A WEEK AGO!! YAY! I swore that if the h1n1 didn't kill me, my homework would. Well, I finished most of my homework except a few math assignments and h1n1 is gone from me (okay, so I still have cold symptoms, but that also might be a side affect of "nature's gift to women" ;) since I tend to get a weak immune system thanks to that, and OMG the male readers will all kill me, won't they? okay, I'll shut up now!), and here I am, the first ghost writer in the history of mankind. JUST KIDDING! I'm ALIVE! HALLELUJAH! Mom did end up getting out of h1n1, though my little brother and sister got it. That's life, I guess.**

**Second, I'm not sure how many people heard the news. InuYasha (THE ANIME) is being made in Japan and WILL BE FINISHED!!! They are coming out with the English episodes next year. My life suddenly feels fulfilled! I don't think I've felt this happy for a while. Yay life!**

**Third, there is a fighting scene in this chapter. You will know the whole reason why I do not usually put fighting scene, but this is InuYasha that this story is about, so he can't be all "Perfect Boyfriend". *~sighs~* So the scene totally sucks. Please try to ignore that small fact and simply imagine InuYasha fighting a large demon. **

**Fourth, sorry cinnamon for killing Kaggy. TT~TT She'll be back! Maybe...**

**So after getting swine flu, and my mom not, AND writing a VERY crappy fight scene, AND killing Kaggy and making my friend cinnamon sad, I feel like blech, terrible. Also, I feel like I got some kind of reward for not dying from h1n1. I get the lovely privilage (hopefully! If all the negative reviews don't kill me first. AH!! D8) to see the last episodes of InuYasha. The trailer is on Hulu! The link is right here ~ .com/watch/99882/inuyasha-inuyasha---the-final-act#x-4,vclip,1,0 Am I the only one completely and totally ecstatic about this? **

**Also, for those of you that are reading this chapter/story for the first time. Please, I am begging you, PLEASE do NOT abandon the story simply because I killed Kagome. Yes, yes we all love her -- except the people who are die-hard Kikyo fans, you might not like Kagome, and probably would read this story of having the sheer pleasure of her death -- but please do not leave my story because you are ticked. Please continue reading! The crappiness of Kagome's death is made up for along the way!!**

**~Kat**

* * *

"My name is Azumi. My mother was a human, and my father was a demon. I guess it was just another one of those strange human-demon relationships." Azumi smiled weakly. "I lived with them until a year or two ago." Her smile vanished. "Ryuu, the demon that Kagome was eaten by, had heard about a powerful half-demon. I mean you, InuYasha, in case you didn't realize it. He went out to search for a female-half demon, hoping that if a half-demon and a full-demon had a… child, I guess, it would be very powerful. He found me. My father tried to protect me, but he wasn't very powerful and lost. He was killed, along with my mother, right in front of me. I tried to defend myself, but Ryuu threatened me, saying that if I didn't become his wife and give him children, he'd eat me. I was terrified and powerless. My strength does not lie in fighting, I guess.

"But you probably don't want to hear what happened to me, do you? You want to hear about Kagome. There wasn't much more than you already know. Ryuu dragged her in. I saw that she had the Shikon Jewel and figured that someone usually watched over her and cared for her so something like Ryuu kidnapping her, usually didn't happen.

"I tried to have Kagome give me the jewel so she'd live. All that Ryuu wanted was the jewel. She refused. I begged and pleaded with her. I suggested that she'd throw the jewel somewhere else and run, but she didn't.

"As she waited to be eaten, she told me about you. How you'd saved her so many times.

"I woke up to find the sun was just starting to rise. Kagome was sitting next to me, staring at the sky. I think she stayed up most of the night. 'I'm going to miss everything,' she said to me. 'Tell him I love him.' I told her that I would.

"I remember when Ryuu ate her." Azumi shuddered slightly. "She wasn't supposed to die; it wasn't her time. I pleaded with him to make it painless. He broke her neck, ate the Shikon Jewel, and then ate the rest of her slowly, leaving the bones."

InuYasha remained silent, in total shock.

"I'm sorry," Azumi walked over to InuYasha, sat down beside him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Look at me, InuYasha." His head turned to her. InuYasha did not seem totally conscious as Azumi stared into his eyes. Suddenly, in Azumi's place was Kagome.

"Kagome!"

"If you want, InuYasha, I could give up my body and soul and hers would take over me."

"That means that Kagome would come back, right?"

"Well… yes."

"Then do it!"

Kagome turned back into Azumi, her face was serious again. "Are you sure? This is pretty much permanent."

"Hell yeah, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

A look of hurt flashed across Azumi's face, but a second later, she was serious again. "Okay," she said finally.

Azumi blinked. When she opened her eyes again, they were blank. Her lifeless body collapsed face first into InuYasha's lap. For a while, there was total silence. _If Kagome did become Azumi, then Azumi would die before she was meant to, too. She needs to live, but I need Kagome._

"Mmm…" the girl in InuYasha's lap groaned. "InuYasha…"

"Azumi?"

There was a bit of hesitation in her voice. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Kagome said it was better that I stay alive." She sat up and stared at the ground. "I'll probably fall asleep soon, too, though. Its exhausting to do something like that."

"Remember how you said that Kagome died when she wasn't meant to?"

Azumi caught on quickly. "She has more meaning. She was meant to do great things. She has affected hundreds of lives. I have affected no one's life. My life is worthless compared to hers. She needs to live more than I do." She sounded drowsy.

"You've affected my life."

Azumi's voice was low and monotonous; her eyes were blank. "Not enough to matter." There was no emotion.

InuYasha grabbed her shoulders. "You matter to me," he said fiercely.

"Yeah, because I can bring back your girlfriend," she muttered, her eyes starting to close. She fell into him, asleep.

"Hold on, what? You can bring Kagome back?" Azumi muttered something unintelligible in reply. "Azumi!" He shook her shoulders, desperate to get her to wake up.

"What?" she asked, suddenly awake. She sounded annoyed.

"You can bring Kagome back?"

"I will later!" she snapped. "I need to sleep. It's hard to make myself leave my own body." She lay on the ground and fell asleep once more.

InuYasha lifted her head slightly to rest it on his lap. "Good night, then."

"I love you InuYasha," the girl whispered in her sleep.

InuYasha didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say? He certainly couldn't say "I love you" back because that would be betraying Kagome. He just stayed silent and let her sleep in his lap.

_Thud... Thud... Thud..._

"Damn you, Ryuu," InuYasha growled, irritated the he would have to move Azumi. He couldn't run again. Not if Azumi was going to resurrect Kagome._ Thud... Thud... Thud... _The demon had the jewel, too, and he needed that back. _Thud... Thud... _

She seemed sound asleep, so he picked her up and moved her into the bushes, hoping that she would be able to hide there. _Thud! Thud! Thud! _

InuYasha unsheathed Tetsuiga. It was in the form of his father's fang, instead of a peice of crap that he was worried it would be. Tetsuiga rested lightly on his shoulder.

_Thud!_

_Thud!!_

_Thud!!!_

_THUD!!!!_

_Part of Ryuu's head cleared the trees. THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! _He loomed high above InuYasha.

"I've defeated demons three times your size!" InuYasha boasted with confidence. "This won't take too long."

Ryuu looked at InuYasha with his small black pupils. "Where is she?"

"That don't really matter 'cause there's no way in hell that you're getting her."

Ryuu growled. "Tell me where she is..."

"Over my dead body!"

"So be it." Ryuu's great foot came down on InuYasha like he was a bug. InuYasha jumped back, still confident in himself.

InuYasha didn't even need to conciously look for the fissure in the wind scar, he just automatically cut it. The wind scar hit the demon, but did nothing. "Shit! Adamant Barrage!" Ice crystals flew at the demon. They hit him, and bounced off. He tried to use Tetsuiga to defend himself. A few got through and scraped InuYasha, leaving bleeding wounds. He flinched and paid no more attention to it. InuYasha jumped up and sliced at Ryuu's neck. It made a metal-scraping-metal sound.

Ryuu swatted InuYasha like a fly, sending him crashing to the ground. Ryuu bent over and picked up InuYasha. He said slowly, so InuYasha's inujured self would understand very easily what he was saying. "Where... is... she...?"

"Give me... the damn... jewel..." InuYasha answered weakly.

"Where! Is! Azumi!" Ryuu bellowed. "Tell me before I kill you!"

"Hell no."

The demon lifted InuYasha to his mouth, dropped him in, and swallowed him whole.

* * *

**Okay, so the story is NOT OVER! Please, readers, don't leave! It's not done! I am BEGGING YOU! Please expect a new chapter very soon. I will not let myself forget!**

**Please review. I love people that review. You people... You are the apple of my eye... the shiny, shiny red apple. **

**Ohhh... shiny... o-o;;**

**~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

Azumi looked out of the bushes that she thought she suddenly appeared in. Ryuu was there. Where was InuYasha? She almost left the bushes, but stopped.

Ryuu was holding something that looked almost like a fly in his big claws. Or maybe some fly-sized animal. He lifted it to his mouth and dropped it in.

_Oh my god, _Azumi realized, panic swelling up around her. _It's InuYasha._ Without thinking, she stepped out of the bush.

There you are…" Ryuu said in a low voice.

She walked toward him silently, not entirely sane. _So many people. He's killing so many people. Why does it seem like he eats whoever I love?_

"I just ate your weak, half-demon friend. I think you are the next to go, you useless half-breed. You have given me nothing. You are a waste of flesh."

Azumi nodded. She wasn't afraid to die; at least not anymore.

Ryuu roared in pain. Some streak of silver pierced through his stomach and went around in a full circle quickly. He dropped down, lifeless and cut in half.

"InuYasha?" Azumi took only a minute to recover her senses. She ran to Ryuu's huge corpse. "InuYasha?" she searched it frantically, praying to find him alive.

Ryuu's halves started to tremble. Azumi saw a bit of the jewel sticking out. She tore a piece of cloth and grabbed the jewel with it.

There was a groan. "InuYasha?" Azumi called again automatically, hurrying towards the noise.

He was almost indescribable. He was covered in blood. His once white hair was crimson. He was barely conscious. InuYasha collapsed. Azumi couldn't help but let out a little gasp at the sight of him.

She knelt down beside him and rested his head gently on her lap. He was bleeding _everywhere_. She tried to wipe some of the blood off his face, but more gathered. "You risked your life to save me," she said, smiling gratefully. Tears streamed down her cheeks silently. "You killed him to set me free. Thank you so much." She brushed his blood covered bangs to the side, and kissed his forehead.

InuYasha's wounds disappeared. Where the Adamant Barrage crystals hit him was cut deep, and, then, there were no signs of ever being hurt there. All of his broken bones from falling (which was the majority of his injuries) healed themselves exactly how they were to be.

He stood up as soon as he was conscious. "Come on!" he said excitedly. "If we hurry, it will only take a little while until we get to Kagome's grave!"

Azumi didn't move. "InuYasha, you really should lie back down and try to fight. You must be still tired from the fight at least?"

"No, not really," he answered, mildly confused.

Azumi gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Do you like doing that or something?"

"Doing what?"

"Biting you lip?"

"No." She continued to bite her lip. "Just trying to control myself."

"From what?"

_From kicking. From crying. From screaming._ "Nothing."

"Then let's go. Bones do decay, ya know."

Azumi climbed on his back silently. She was not totally confident that resurrecting Kagome was the right thing to do. InuYasha took off running; probably faster than she'd ever seen him run before.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I…"

"What?"

Azumi sighed, trying to keep calm. "Nevermind." She pressed her face into his back. _I love you_ she mouthed into it. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision. They poured over quickly.

"Hey! Why the hell are you crying?"

"They are tears of joy" Azumi lied. Her voice broke. _I love you!_ Her mind screamed. _Please love me back!_

InuYasha stopped at the place where Kagome was buried. He dumped Azumi off his back and immediately began digging.

Azumi sat on the ground, stunned. He didn't care. She was simply his tool…

She went to a tree and hid behind it. She hugged her chest. It hurt. She fell back against the tree and went into the fetal position. She buried her face in her arms and cried silently.

"Hey, Azumi. I have her bones. What do I do?"

She took several deep breaths. "I… I'll be r-right…" her voice broke several times. She tried again. "I-I'll be right there." She left the tree, hiding her face behind her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"_Give me the head_," she growled, trying to keep her voice from breaking. This new voice that she was using frightened her a bit. She used it anyway. It was a necessary evil.

"You've been acting really weird," he mumbled.

InuYasha handed Azumi Kagome's skull. Azumi's lips pressed against the dead bone. Slowly other bones sprouted from the head and grew to the size they were supposed to be. Then skin appeared, covering the bones. After a while, details appeared. Wrinkles, mostly. Creases in the corpse's new skin formed. It's cheeks grew redder; blood was in her system, and this proved it. It had nails. It's eyes opened, and brown eyes grew there. Black, wavy hair sprouted from her head, and grew back to its normal length.

"Thank you, Azumi," Kagome said after the resurrection was complete. She hugged the half-neko girl and smiled at her. The girl smiled back weakly.

"Kagome," InuYasha started. "I-I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again." InuYasha trembled, trying to hold back his tears. He grabbed her and held her close.

"I missed you, too," she whispered.

InuYasha's tears escaped and raced down his cheeks.

Azumi's heart pounded against her chest painfully. She, too, was crying. She was crying over loss. Loss of love, of heart, and of trust. She knew that after this, her heart would automatically put up walls to protect itself. Walls that no one could break through, not even InuYasha. That would happened over time, but right now she was vulnerable. Each second was another day of pain. She had to do the one thing that she knew best before her emotions killed her, and that was run.

* * *

**Yay~! I finally finished chapter five! Okay, I admit it. The whole goal of this chapter is to make you cry. Hope you did! If you did, or atleast you felt like you were going to, I accomplished my job. Yay~!!**

**And YES! Kagome is ALIVE~!**

**Please review. This is the time when I love the reviews the most. When I know that people are looking up my story, or paging through all the InuYasha stories just for the heck of it and then OMG! look at this story. Yay!**

**~Kat**


	6. Epilogue

_It has been a year since I fled from InuYasha and the pain that he cause me, hoping it would stop. For the first few months, it didn't. I stayed hidden in a cave, crying almost nonstop. I ate just enough to stay alive, though I was never truly hungry. My arms were almost always wrapped around my chest. I feared that if I let go, I would explode or tear in half._

_In the short amount of time that InuYasha and I had known each other, I had fallen for him. That wasn't supposed to happen. I could sense it, but I didn't want to believe it at the time._

_After the first few months of crying, there was only pain. I did not let myself cry anymore. I forced myself to feel the pain so I never felt it again. I ate even less, and stayed as far back in the cave as possible, crushing my chest together to keep it from splitting._

_As the pain became duller, I came to love it. For a short time I was masochistic, and made myself feel the pain only because I wanted to. This only lasted a week or so._

_The walls were built after that. I stopped feeling all together. I did not feel happiness, sadness, hurt, or love, for all those are connected with the heart._

_I've seen InuYasha and Kagome walking through the woods with two other humans and a demon. I sit in some bushes, hiding, watching, and listening carefully. I barely breathe when I am hiding because I am afraid that InuYasha or the demon will hear me. They are usually talking or bickering. Out of all the times I have never heard Kagome tell them about how she died and then a neko girl brought her back to life, nor have I hear InuYasha boast about killing a powerful demon that ate the whole Shikon Jewel._

_From this, there is only one thing that I think I can assume. I am forgotten. I am simply a mistake from the past that no one wants to remember._

* * *

**The End~! Yay~! Hope you people liked it! I'm kinda on writer's block at the moment, but I will try and put up more stories. Yay~! Also, if anyone wants one, and if I ever think of one, there might be a sequel. Just tell me if you want one. I'll try to think something good up~!**

**And now that I reread my story, i am depressed. I made the story progress much too fast and it probably lost some of its excitement and what not as a result. I will definately have to work on that... : /**

**Please review. I guess I'm probably irritating a bunch of people with my constant OMFG REVIEW ME NOW DANG IT! So that will stop now for this story. You will see it no more.**

**Yes, I know this story is over, and that is the point. Heh. Tricky, right?**

**So anyway! Thank you SO MUCH for taking the time out of your lives to read this story. You have absolutely NO IDEA how much it means to me. I looked at some graph, and I have people outside of the US and Canada. I am loving the fact that people are reading it in general, but people also in the UK, Australia, Philippines, Germany, India, Singapore, Italy, Czech Revar (Czech Republic, right?), Romania, Poland, South Africa, Denmark, Belgium, Malaysia, Brazil, Spain, Chile, Finland, Pakistan, Sweden, France, Puerto Rico, Mexico, China, Indonesia, and all the other countries that I missed that viewed this just seems overwhelming, so thank you! So, so much! Honest to god, the statistics/graph/ whatever it is that you wanna call it is just amazing. It practically brings me to tears, and so, again, I would like to thank all of you. **

**I am thinking of all of you and I wish you the best. I love you all (sorry if that sounds weird, but its true!). You all matter to me and the rest of the world! You are so very important; please remember that! It warms my heart when I think of you people, and if you reviewed/will review/are reviewing (sorry to bring this up again...) I would like to give you special thanks!**

**Please keep in mind to review stories that you write! I would have continued writing this story, though probably not as quickly, even if I had no reviews. My cousin, though, is an example of someone you need to review. She writes good stories, but no one reviews them, so she gets discouraged and takes the story down. She is under the impression that she is a bad writer. Please! If you like a story, please, PLEASE say so. The authors love it! Fellow authors, I am sure you understand. **

**Even if the author is bad, please tell them what they are doing wrong. Usually, people like critism that helps. That is pretty much the whole point of reviews, isn't it?**

**So for those of you who did not review, I am not asking you to. I thank you simply for taking the time to read my story, or any story for that matter. I'm sure you are all busy people and you all have good reasons for not reviewing. It was you who brought the numbers for my story so high, and for that I thank you. Honestly, it is touching that people care enough to read my story.**

**So keep in mind as you go on living you life...**

**People care about your opinions...**

**and...**

**I don't know what else...**

**so please instert you own little thing here.**

**Thank you again so much. From the bottom of my heart!!**

**~Kat**

**_**NOTE** _If you are looking for the sequel to this story, there is one. It is called Healing the Healer, so yeah. You can stop looking here once you have finished this story for the new one! It will not appear here! Thank you! :D**


End file.
